Unexpected Changes
by Julie-Ann S
Summary: The Cartwrights and Candy find that as a result of recent events, their lives are about to change unexpectedly. (13th story in the series)


Sacramento. The word seem to hang in the air as Adam slowly lifted his head from the letter he had been reading. He stared blankly at the other men in the room. They were talking about something - he didn't quite know what it was. He had stopped paying attention the moment he had seen who the letter was from.

Ben gazed at Adam and was concerned by what he saw. His oldest son had the look of a man who had the wind just taken out of his sails. "Adam?"

"Sorry, Pa. Did I hear someone mention Sacramento?"

Hoss cocked his head to the right. "Yeah, you sure did." He too, had seen that Adam had been slightly shaken by whatever it was he had just read. "Pa's goin' to send Candy up there on business."

"Business," Adam repeated slowly. Yes, there was business in Sacramento.

Not sure what to make of the way Adam was acting, Ben continued. "Yes, we're sending Candy up there with those two bulls that Ed Bracks wanted for his herd. I was just about to ask Hoss to go with him."

"I'll go."

Hoss stared at Adam in amazement. "You sure Adam? Considerin' what happened between you and Candy last week."

"I'm sure." Adam rubbed his chin a little as he remembered. Candy had caught him unaware. Common sense should have told him that the foreman would have reacted this way when he found out.

As he watched his son, Ben couldn't help but feel helpless. Adam was usually a sensible man but he had the tendency at times to let his heart overrule his head. His oldest son's involvement with Jane Talbot had been one of those times. Though he felt like doing something to fix the current situation, Ben knew that he couldn't. Adam was old enough to take care of his own affairs. He nodded solemnly. "Can I assume that the reason you want to go to Sacramento has something to do with what's in that letter?"

Adam got up out of his chair. "Yeah, it does." He went over to his father. "I'm sorry I can't tell you what it is."

After glancing at the piece of paper Adam held in his hands, Ben placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I understand. The Secret Service isn't called that for nothing."

"No, it isn't." Adam smiled briefly as he saw the look of understanding in his father's face. For a moment he considered telling his father the real reason why he had to go to Sacramento. On second thoughts, he decided that now was not the time. It would better if his father and Hoss thought it had something to do with his work.

Hoss silently observed the exchange between his father and brother. He could see why Adam would want to go with Candy. The disguise of going away on Ponderosa business would be perfect. However, that was not his main worry. He went over to the two men and placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Yeah. I understand too. Only problem we've got now is how to tell Candy."

* * *

"He did what?"

"I done told you that already Joe. Adam went to Sacramento with Candy."

Joe gazed at Hoss in exasperation. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Hoss sighed heavily. "Adam had no choice. The Secret Service sent for him."

As he shook his head, Joe's mind wandered back to the events that had happened recently. A few weeks had passed since Mitch Hawkins' murder and it seemed that Jane Talbot had finally found the courage to tell Candy about her relationship with Adam. He had no idea what was said but it must have been bad. Candy had come home that day, grimmed-faced and determined to confront Adam.

That night there had been a heated argument outside in the front yard. The three of them who had remained inside, were only able to capture snippets of the conversation - whenever someone outside raised their voice a bit louder than the other. The next day, Adam was gone by the time he had come down for breakfast. As for Candy, he had spent most of the day in complete silence, which suited Joe fine. He wanted no part in what was happening between his brother and his best friend. Towards the end of the day, Candy had left early to go back to thehouse. By the time he, himself had gotten home, Adam had returned.

After taking a sip of coffee, Hoss stared at the table. He too, had been remembering what had occurred that day. Adam had been in a bad temper upon his return from Virginia City. Even though his brother had been keeping his emotions under control, Hoss could tell that he was mad. He had tried to reason with Adam for a minute but it was of no use. Since there wasn't much he could do, he had gone back to the book he was reading. He didn't notice that Adam had left until he heard the sound of timber breaking. By the time he got outside, Joe was getting off his horse. Together, they had managed to pull Adam and Candy apart. Ever since then, the two men had rarely been seen within three feet of each other.

"You know if we hadn't of stepped in and broke up that fight when we did, who knows what might have happened." Joe paused for a moment. "What reason did Adam give to Candy for wanting to go?"

Hoss took another mouthful of coffee. "Adam told him that he had urgent business up there that couldn't wait and left it at that."

"I bet Candy wasn't too pleased with the idea of spending a week on the trail with two cantankerous bulls and Adam." Joe smirked at little at the thought of that. "Too bad I wasn't here to see it."

"Hmm." Hoss nodded. "Let's just hope that this trip is what's needed to clear up any bad blood between them. I know Adam's got enough sense not beat the livin' daylights out of Candy while they're gone."

Joe leant back in his chair. "Yeah, you're right Hoss. Don't see big brother doing anything that will bring attention to himself while he's out and about on Secret Service business. He'll probably wait till he gets home."

A frustrated look appeared on Hoss' face. "Like I said, I hope they clear the air while they're gone. I won't be in the mood to be breakin' up fights a month away from my weddin'." He got up. "Time we got started with those chores." Hoss waited for his brother to join him and then the two of them made their way out together.

* * *

Candy stared briefly at the man sitting on the other side of the fire. They had been on the trail for five days now and would be in Sacramento tomorrow. For the last one hundred miles they had barely spoken to each other. In fact, they spoke only when necessary. The resentment he had for Adam Cartwright had now waned since the fight they had nearly two weeks ago. All he felt towards his employer's oldest son now was indifference.

He leant back on his bedroll and gazed up at the stars. As he slowly fell asleep, Candy thought about Jane. Where was she tonight? When Jane had told him about Adam, he had set about changing her mind. No doubt, it was part of the main cause of why she had left Virginia City so abruptly. She had obviously told Adam what he had done - that's why the man had been so livid. He didn't regret his actions. She had kissed him back, confirming that she was not totally in love with Adam and he wasn't about to let her go without a fight.

Adam briefly glanced to his left. He could see that Candy had fallen asleep. Just as well - he wasn't in the mood to talk. About half way into the trip, he had decided to let Candy continue to think that his bad mood was due to what had happened with Jane. In reality, even though he still wasn't happy that Jane had left, it didn't matter. There was something more important waiting for him in Sacramento.

This sudden turn of events was unexpected. He had already resigned himself to the idea that what was in place had been for the best. The death of the woman with whom he had been dealing with changed all of that. The request in her will had come as a complete surprise. She had despised him for what he had done. On the occasion of their last meeting, she had showed no signs of changing. The reversal in her attitude probably had more to do with her making peace with God, then with him.

As he placed his book back in his saddlebag, Adam for a moment thought of Jane. The few weeks they had spent together had been a welcomed change. He hadn't felt that way about a woman in years. However, the feeling that it wasn't meant to be, was getting stronger. If Jane ever returned, he would think about it then. For now, she had to be put in the past. It was his present situation and the future that would bring that was now the main focus of his life.

* * *

Five days later, Candy found himself on the main street of Sacramento. Upon their arrival in town earlier in the week, he and Adam had parted company. The plan had been to meet here today and then leave for home. He snorted. At least he was keeping up his end of the plan - Cartwright was nowhere to be seen.

As he looked at the clock in the town square, Candy noted that his travelling companion was over one hour late. He would give the man another ten minutes to show up and if he didn't, well that was Cartwright's bad luck. After he had delivered the bulls to Bracks, he had spent a couple of very enjoyable days taking in the sights and sounds of the city. Now it was time to leave.

While he continued to wait, Candy watched what was going on around him. His thoughts centred on the journey ahead. He didn't want it to take any longer than necessary. In his mind, the trip home was bound to be a lot quicker since they weren't herding two bulls.

Suddenly, Candy's attention was captured by two young ladies. As they strolled passed him, he politely tipped his hat and smiled charmingly as the two women acknowledged him. He continued to watch the ladies as they made their way down the street. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a buckboard coming to a stop right in front of him that he was finally diverted from what he thought was a most pleasurable sight.

Adam stepped down onto the sidewalk. He needed to make one final check to make sure everything was properly tied down. When he had done so, he turned to Candy, who now had a questionable look on his face. No doubt, the man was waiting for an explanation. As he rubbed the back of his neck, Adam went back to the front seat of the buckboard. In a calm voice, he addressed him. "Candy. I would like you to meet Thomas."

Candy raised an eyebrow and turned to the young child seated on the buckboard. While Adam had been securing the ropes at the back of the buckboard, he had time to study the child. There was no doubt in his mind who the boy's father was. It seemed that Cartwright had more than one skeleton in the closet. He approached the buckboard, extended his hand and smiled. "Hi Tom. I'm Candy."

The boy gazed cautiously at Candy for a moment and then held out his hand. "Hello Mr. Candy."

After they had shook hands, Candy watched as the child placed his hands back on his lap. He had already noticed that the boy was not like other children. The child just sat there straight as a board, looking very prim and proper. Candy smiled at him again. "So Tom, how old are you?"

Tom frowned. "Seven," he said quietly.

"Seven. You're almost a man." Candy grinned, which to his surprise brought a small smile to the child's face. Then to his bewilderment, the smile quickly disappeared the moment Thomas' gaze fell upon his father.

Adam's heart sank a little. This was the first time he had seen his son smile. For the past few days, he had come to see that Thomas was quiet and withdrawn, speaking only when he was addressed. The boy didn't even act like other kids his age. Whatever Mavis Langton had done and said to her grandson had obviously worked. His son was scared of him and he had no idea how to overcome it. Perhaps by the time they got back to the Ponderosa, Thomas might be a bit more receptive towards him. What irked him now was that Candy had already made more of an impression in a few minutes than he had done in four days.

* * *

Three days into the trip back to the Ponderosa, and to Adam's dismay nothing had changed. His son remained as aloof as ever - at least when he was around. He thought again of what had happened last night. He remembered how he had returned from hunting that evening's meal only to be greeted by the sound of laughter. Thomas was giggling at something Candy had said but it had abruptly stopped the moment the boy became aware of his father's presence. All Candy did in response was raised an eyebrow and shrug his shoulders. The fact that Thomas seemed to prefer the company of the foreman and not him was beginning to eat at him.

As he turned his head to his left, Adam could see that his son was staring up at something in the sky. Adam looked up. An eagle flying overhead had gained Thomas' attention. He lowered his head and smiled a little. "It's a beautiful bird isn't it?"

Thomas jumped the moment he heard his father speak. He immediately averted his eyes back to his lap. "Yes sir. If you say so."

Adam frowned. He wished his father was here. Pa would know what to do and say. Nothing he said or did had any effect. Without thinking he placed his hand on Thomas shoulder. As soon as he did it, he felt the immediate reaction. The boy tensed up. He dropped his hand and grabbed the reins again with it.

He knew that he had made a mistake. The boy wasn't ready for any physical contact with him and for a brief moment he had forgotten that. Every part of him wanted to break through Thomas' icy stance. After casting one more quick look to make sure that his son was okay, Adam returned his attention to the road.

Candy glanced back at the buckboard. From what he could tell Cartwright was not in a good mood. Sure, the man had that calm and controlled look he almost always had but that was just his way of dealing with things. He knew Adam Cartwright would never give up on his son no matter how long it took. From all the years he had known the Cartwrights there was one thing he knew for sure - when it came to flesh and blood, they loved unconditionally. It didn't help matters much that Tom liked him better then his own father.

* * *

Two days journey from the Ponderosa, things changed drastically. Thomas started to show signs of fatigue. At first Adam put it down to the long trip but when his son started to complain about a sore head and joints, he knew it was something more. Since they weren't that far from home and it didn't seem life threatening, Adam made the decision to keep going. Once he got the child home he would be able to send for Doc Martin.

One day from the Ponderosa, Adam realised that there was something wrong with Candy. He had been too pre-occupied with his son to notice the man was experiencing the same symptoms as Thomas. It wasn't until Candy slumped while riding his horse out in front of the buckboard that Adam realised the man wasn't well.

Upon their arrival home, Adam was relieved to find Hank Collins working in the barn. The surprised ranch hand had cast a look at the buckboard as he left to get the doctor, leaving Adam in no doubt the rest of the hands would know by the next day. Although he was sure that Collins hadn't had enough time to make the connection, he knew that wouldn't stop any speculation that might arise.

After making sure that Candy was fine, he lifted Thomas into his arms and made his way inside. The boy was asleep. Since he had become sick, he seemed not to mind Adam touching him. Although it was not the way he had wanted it to happen, this sickness was a blessing in disguise.

As he approached the front door, it flew open. Half-expecting it was his father, Adam felt relieved to see that it was only Hop Sing. The cook, for a moment looked confused but quickly took stock of the situation. Adam started upstairs to his room. "Where are the others?"

"Mr. Cartwright gone to Virginia City. Won't be back until tonight." Hop Sing passed Adam in the hallway and held opened the bedroom door. As he watched his employer's son make the boy comfortable, the cook continued. "Mr. Hoss gone to San Francisco - not back till next week. Mr. Joe in Carson City."

With Hop Sing's assistance, Adam put Thomas to bed. "I'll change him into his nightshirt later. Right now, we've got another patient to get up here."

The two men went back downstairs and outside. Candy, meanwhile, had somehow managed to sit himself up and was currently making his way over the edge of the buckboard. Adam and Hop Sing managed to grab him just before he toppled over. Candy grinned a little. "Thanks. Here, I was thinking that you'd gone and abandoned me."

Adam smirked. "The thought did cross my mind."

"I have no doubt that it did." Candy glanced to his left and smiled at Hop Sing. "I guess this is a first."

"Not first for Hop Sing. When grown man sick - all same."

Candy groaned. He felt awful and nothing the two men on either side of him, were saying were making things any better. Since he was too weak to protest, he decided to let them escort him upstairs. Bed was beginning to look real good.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Adam was about to continue on to Candy's room, when Hop Sing stopped him. He looked questionably at the cook. "What is it?"

"Hop Sing not want two sick rooms. One enough." He pointed to Adam's door. "We go in there. I make up cot for Mr. Candy."

The look on Hop Sing's face told Adam that the man was serious. He was just about to put up an argument when he realised that the cook had a point. No use spreading infection around the house until they knew what Thomas and Candy had. "Ok. We'll take him into my room."

After they took Candy into the bedroom, they sat him down in a chair. Hop Sing stared at Candy. "You stay. I go get cot. Be back soon."

"Don't worry. I have no plans for moving any time real soon." Candy smiled weakly. The joints in his body were now aching bad and he felt hot. All he wanted to do was to lie down and sleep. He quickly glanced at Adam, who was checking on his son. A thought suddenly popped into his head which made him chuckle slightly. Until the doctor came, it looked like Adam Cartwright would have to take of him and that would indeed be something.

* * *

"I think it's for the best until they're both out of the woods."

"I understand what you're saying, but no-one said I have to like it."

Doctor Paul Martin shook his head. "Then you'll do it?"

"Yes I'll do it." Adam grimaced. "It's not like I had a choice anyway."

"No, you lost that when they both became sick on the way home." The doctor picked up his bag. "With Hop Sing helping to look after the boy and Candy, you should have no problems."

Adam nodded. He then placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Thanks Paul."

"No thanks needed. It's all part of the service." Paul began to make his way to the front door. He then paused and turned around, the look of concern evident on his face. "Your father - he doesn't know about the boy."

"He doesn't." Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "I would appreciate it if..."

The doctor raised his hand to stop Adam in mid-speech. "You have my word." With that he continued to make his way out.

Later, as Adam watch Paul drive his buggy out of the front yard, he contemplated the situation. Chickenpox. How on earth did his son and Candy catch the infection? The thought kept plaguing him as he made his way back inside. Just as he was closing the front door, a tingling noise echoed from upstairs.

Adam slowly began the trek to his bedroom. The bell that Hop Sing had given Candy was already starting to get on his nerves. Canaday had obviously been told that in order to keep the infection from spreading, that he and Hop Sing were the only ones who were going to take of the patients. Adam had no doubt that the man, no matter how sick he was, was going to milk it for all it was worth.

* * *

The next morning, Adam woke to the sound of a bell ringing. He moaned as he got out of bed and put his clothes on. Just as he was putting on his shirt, the bell stopped. As he sat on the edge of his bed to put his boots on, he felt a great deal of gratitude towards Hop Sing. For a moment he wonder if the cook, too, was regretting giving Candy that damn bell.

As he walked down the hall, Adam met Hop Sing at the door to the bedroom. "How are our patients this morning?"

"Little boy and Mr. Candy not eat very much. Not sleep well either. Still no sign of spots."

Adam peaked his head inside the bedroom. He watched for a moment as Thomas and Candy took tentative bites of the oatmeal Hop Sing had prepared for them. He could see that his son was studying the foreman and imitating his actions. The child only ate after he had seen Candy do it. Still feeling unsure of what to do, Adamclosed the door gently behind him and started to make his way down the stairs.

When he had reached the landing, his thoughts were interrupted by the good morning his own father greeted him with. "Morning Pa," Adam replied and promptly made his way to the table.

Ben watched Adam take his seat. There was something bothering his oldest son. He was sure of it. "So, Adam how was the trip?"

"The trip was fine." Adam stared at the food on his plate. It was best to wait for his father to initiate the conversation that they were building up to.

"I see Hop Sing took two bowls upstairs." Ben took a sip of coffee. "When I asked him who they were for, he said they were for two sick people. He told me one was Candy."

"That's right. He somehow caught chickenpox while we were in Sacramento."

"Hop Sing said as much."

In order to gather his thoughts a little, Adam ate a piece of bacon before he continued. "Yeah. Doc Martin tended to him yesterday. He asked that Hop Sing and I look after him.

"I understand that he is in your room."

"Yes. I had no choice. Paul doesn't want the infection to spread."

As he looked at Adam, Ben felt a little frustrated. His son apparently was avoiding telling him about the second person in his room. "I assume that the other patient has chickenpox as well."

"He does."

So, it was another man in the room with Candy. Ben took another sip of coffee. If he was going to get a straight answer from Adam, he would have to be direct. "When I asked Hop Sing about the other patient, he said that I would have to ask you. So now I'm asking."

"It's a child." Adam gazed into father's face. He may as well as get it over and done with. "My son."

Ben raised in his eyebrows in surprise. He stared at his son. "Your son?"

Adam abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry Pa. I should have told you about this a long time ago but I decided not to."

"Are you sure he's your son?"

"I'm sure."

"How old is the boy?"

"He's seven years old." Adam took another deep breath as he collected his thoughts. He looked straight at his father. "It happened on one of the last trips I took to Sacramento before I left."

"The boy's mother?"

"She died when Thomas was nearly a year old. His grandmother, Mavis Langton looked after him until recently." He knew the next question his father was going to ask. "No, we weren't married."

As he studied his son, Ben wondered how much more information Adam was going to give him. He could see that Adam was having a hard time. "I won't press you about this Adam. You know my views. When you're ready you can tell me the rest."

Adam smiled. "Thanks Pa. I think for now, maybe you should go and see your grandson."

* * *

Candy watched the expressions fly across the face of Ben Cartwright. His employerstood at the door to the bedroom in accordance with the orders from Doc Martin. Mr. Cartwright had introduced himself to his grandson but had stopped short of telling the child the full truth.

Seeing that Ben needed some help, Candy spoke up. "Tom, Mr. Cartwright here is your grandfather."

After a few moments, Thomas turned to face Ben. "Good morning, Grandfather."

The way Ben had reacted told Candy a lot. Adam obviously hadn't told his father everything. There was a whole lot more to this. He remained a silent observer as the other two conversed for a few minutes. The conversation was polite and formal.

When they had finished, Ben looked at Candy. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little better but not out the woods yet." Both he and Thomas had improved since yesterday. It was only a matter of time before the dreaded spots started showing up.

"Good to hear." Ben again took a look at his grandson. The boy was watching him, no doubt trying to work out what type of man he had for a grandfather. What worried him most was Thomas' behaviour. The child was not like other children his age. Hopefully, Adam would be able to explain it.

When Ben left a couple of minutes later, Candy noted the change in Thomas. The boy seem to be more relaxed when he wasn't around his relatives. In a way, he felt sorry for Adam. Whoever had raised the boy knew what they were doing. It reminded him of his own childhood and how manipulative an adult could be where a child was concerned. As for Thomas, if anybody could repair the damage that had already been done, it would be the Cartwrights.

* * *

"What do you want now?"

Candy snorted. "That's a fine way to talk to your patient."

At this point in time, Adam didn't care how he talked. He was about ready to shove that damn bell down the throat of the man who held it. For the last few days he had been at Candy's beck and call. Sometimes it was for legitimate reasons and other times it wasn't. After casting a glance at Thomas, who was watching intently, he once again looked at Candy and nodded. "Sorry. What can I do for you?"

"That's better." Candy smiled. "What I would like is a glass of water."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "You have a whole jug of water on the table next to your bed."

A look of mock surprise appeared on Candy's face. "I do? Must be still feeling the effects of the fever."

"You'll be feeling the effects alright," Adam mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." With that Adam went over to Thomas and sat on the edge of the bed. "Would you like a drink of water?"

The boy nodded and Adam reached over to the table beside the bed and poured him a drink. As he watched his son sip the water, he noted the child's appearance. The spots had started to appear early yesterday and were now covering most of his body. Things hadn't change much since they had arrived home. The only bright spot was at least his son didn't jump every time he touched him. It was going to take some time and remembering the advice his father gave him - a lot of patience.

As he got up, he took a quick look at Candy and didn't like what he saw. "Will you stop that."

Candy stopped mid-scratch and smiled weakly. "Sorry, but I'm itching like crazy."

"You'll have to learn to control yourself," replied Adam in a sarcastic voice. "If you can."

"If I can? I have more control than most men."

"Really? Shame you didn't use it the other day."

Knowing exactly what the man was hinting at, Candy chose to remain quiet. He didn't need to explain his actions to his rival. Things concerning Jane were currently at a standstill. However, once he got over this damn chickenpox, he knew that this temporary truce would be over.

* * *

Adam stood on the front porch as he watched Joe ride away. His brother had only been home a few hours when they received word about some trouble up at one of the timber camps. Joe, quickly sizing up the situation at home, had volunteered straight away to go up there to check it out. In a way, it was a bit of a relief. He still hadn't gotten around to fully explaining things to his father and it had been nearly a week since they had returned from Sacramento.

After Joe, had disappeared from view, Adam made his way to the bench. He needed to think about how much he should tell his father about that night. She had been so hard to resist. The way she had made him feel had been hard to ignore. The woman had been temptation in the flesh.

It was hard to believe that it was almost eight years ago. He remembered that he had decided to spend one more night in Sacramento before catching the stage home. Felicia Langton was a very beautiful and desirable woman. He could sense that she wanted him as much as he had wanted her.

The noise of a horse approaching, broke Adam out his thoughts. He got up to greet the rider. "Pa. How are things in town?"

Ben dismounted. "Things are fine. There's a couple of new families in town." He tied his horse to the hitching rail. "How are our patients?"

"They're doing fine. Hop Sing is seriously thinking about tying Candy's hands." Adam grinned a little as he contemplated the idea.

"I see." Ben laughed. "And the boy?"

"Thomas, thankfully listens to what I tell him. I think it's because he still fears me in some way."

"Adam," Ben frowned. "Why do you call him Thomas? I've heard Candy call him Tom and the child seems to like it."

Turning away from his father, Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why."

As he studied his son, Ben toyed with the idea of stepping in. If he interfered, it could do more harm than good. Adam had to do this on his own. He placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. "All I can offer you is advice. What you do with it is up to you."

"Thanks Pa." Adam walked a few steps before he turned around to face his father. "But before you go on giving me more advice, I think it's time I told you what happened."

The two men walked over the front porch and sat down on the wooden bench. Adam, then told his father about the night he had met Felicia Langton and the events leading up to the birth of Thomas. As he listened, Ben could see that his son had regretted his actions. "It must have been hard for you to leave the boy with his grandmother."

"Not really." Adam glanced at his father, to gauge the man's reaction. "Just before she died, Felicia sent for me. She asked me to let her mother keep the child. Mavis Langton seemed to be decent and loving mother, so I granted Felicia, her last wish."

"Then you did what you thought best at the time."

"I did. If Felicia had lived then she would have kept Thomas with her. Besides when she died, I was on my way to the ship that I served on for those few months. Later on, my work with the Secret Service got in the way." Adam stood up, went over to a post and leant on it. "I guess I wasn't prepared for the responsibility of taking care of a child that I really didn't want."

"A child that you didn't want?"

"I know it sounds bad but that's the truth. I made arrangements to pay for his upbringing and made that sure he got anything he needed but that was about it. At that point in time, I had no problems leaving him with his grandmother."

Ben nodded. "When did you realise that you had made a mistake?"

"Last year. I hadn't seen Thomas since the day Felicia died. After I caught up with Cody Wallace and brought him back to Placerville, I decided to go on up to Sacramento. A few things had happened during that assignment, that gave me cause to think over some of the things in my life. By then it was too late."

"It looks as though you've been given a second chance." Ben smiled as he got up. He went over to Adam and placed his arm around his son's shoulder. "I can't say that I am pleased with the way you handled things but what is done is done. I know that you will be a good father."

Adam half-smiled at his father. "Thanks Pa."

The two of them stood there in silence until the sound of bell tingling interrupted the mood. Adam rolled his eyes and made his way inside. Ben smiled as he watched the retreating form of his oldest son. The way Adam had handled this situation was unfortunate and he wished that Adam had told him about the child years ago. At least he was safe in the knowledge that he given Adam the things he needed to meet the challenge of raising his own son.

* * *

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Not go till tomorrow. You sick long time." Hop Sing picked up the tray that was on the table next to Candy's bed. "Then you scratch. Now you pay."

Candy stood up. "But I feel fine. What difference is a few spots going to make?"

Hop Sing studied the man standing in front of him for a moment. "Spots on face make lot of difference. Men see and think they get sick. Mr. Cartwright don't want crazy men."

"I suppose you have a point." Candy sighed. "At least I'm back in my own room that's more than I can say for Adam."

"Mr. Adam get his room back yesterday. Put little boy in own room." Hop Sing turned to walk out. "Little boy get better quicker than Mr. Candy."

Before Candy could answer, they were interrupted by the appearance of Hoss at the doorway. "Hey, I hear you've got to stay in here until tomorrow."

"Yeah I do. Hop Sing thinks it's for the best."

"Hop Sing not make decision. Mr. Adam says doctor tell him that you stay till spots all gone."

"Really?" Candy frowned. Something was beginning not to feel right about this whole situation.

Hoss nodded. "Yep. That's what I heard too."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that there was a conspiracy."

"A conspiracy? What's all this talk about a conspiracy?"

Hoss turned to greet his father. "Hi Pa. Hop Sing was just explainin' to Candy that he's has to stay in bed till tomorrow."

"Now you here Mr. Cartwright, you can explain." Hop Sing nodded once and walked out of the room.

After having made the path clear for Hop Sing to leave the room, Ben returned to the entrance. He smiled. "I'm afraid you have no choice Candy. Doctor's orders."

"Hmm. Did Doc Martin tell you this himself?"

Ben looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head. "No, not personally. He did tell Adam."

"Just as I thought." Candy threw his hands up into the air. "It is a conspiracy. Adam just wants some payback."

Hoss' head poked around the corner of the doorway. "Hang on a minute, are you sayin' Adam is deliberately makin' sure you stay cooped up as some sort of revenge?"

"I'm saying exactly that."

As he raised his hand in a stopping motion, Ben stared at Candy. "Do you honestly think that Adam do something like that? The only reason that you're staying confined for another day is that some of the men aren't as educated as the rest. Any sign of chickenpox is more than likely to create some trouble."

Candy lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Nothing he said was going to make him get out any quicker. "I guess you're right. I hadn't thought of it in that way." He sat back on the bed. Even though he wasn't fully convinced, there was a bright side. Adam would be still at his beck and call. A smile began to creep back on his face as moved his eyes to the bedside table.

Satisfied that Candy knew the reason why he had to stay indoors for another day, Ben was about walk away when all of a sudden Candy, started to move frantically all over the bed. "Anything wrong?"

Candy's head shot up. "No. Nothing wrong," he then went back to whatever it was that he was doing.

Ben and Hoss just looked at each other and smiled. The two of them then left without saying another word. A short time later a distinct noise caught Candy's attention. He slowly lifted his head and moved his eyes towards the doorway. To his dismay, he found Adam standing there, with a smug grin on his face. Adam nodded once and left and as he watched the man leave, Candy could hear the sound of a bell ringing.

* * *

"Nice night for a party."

"Sure is." Hoss took a deep breath. "Now that Candy's up and about, when do you think he'll get his revenge."

Adam smiled. "Don't know for sure. I'd keep a careful eye out though. He's bound to have figured out that we were all behind his extra day in bed."

"Yup. I don't regret it though. We were all sick of that constant bell ringin'."

"Yeah." Adam glanced around the front yard and then returned to brother. "Say isn't it about time you go back inside to your fiancé?"

"I reckon so. Her dance with Pa would have finished by now."

"Keep your eyes open for Candy." Adam winked at his brother.

"Yeah, I sure will." Hoss patted his brother on the back before returning inside.

For the next few minutes, Adam was deep in thought. His son had been up and about for a couple of days now and things hadn't changed that much. Thomas was still reserved amongst most of the family members, including himself. The only good thing was that the boy had started to relax a little when Hoss was around. He snorted. Hoss had a way with kids that he had always admired. Too bad his brother was getting married in a month's time - he needed all the help he could get.

The sound of the front door opening, brought Adam out of his reverie. When he saw who it was, a slight look of concern appeared on his face.

Candy smiled and held up his hand. "It's okay. I'm not planning anything tonight."

"That's a relief."

"I figured it's time we had a talk."

"A talk?"

"Yeah. It's time we sorted out some things, especially where Jane Talbot is concerned."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Seeing that the man he was talking to was going to keep his cards to himself, Candy nodded. "I had a lot of time to think over what happened. Jane Talbot is a grown woman and she is capable of making up her own mind. Right?"

"Right."

"So then, if and when Jane comes back, I say we leave her alone." Candy shifted uncomfortably. This was a little harder than he thought it would be. "What I'm trying to say, is that we let the lady decide for herself."

"I can live with that." Adam could see that it was the only thing left to do where Jane was concerned. He didn't want to make her any more unhappier than she had already was. It was time to resolve the situation between him and Candy. "As for you and me - how about we call a truce? Let's just agree to get on with each other and leave it at that."

"Sounds good to me." Candy held out his hand.

The two men shook hands. When they had finished, Candy made his way back inside the house. He was passed on the way by Ben, who was now headed towards Adam. He had seen Candy go outside and had decided to check up on things - just in case.

"Pa."

"Adam," Ben cocked his head backwards. "Have you and Candy have sorted out your differences?"

"We have."

Ben felt the relief wash over him and smiled. "That's good. How about coming back inside and enjoying what's left of this party. I'm sure Annie would like to have a dance with her future brother-in-law." He put his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Yeah, why not." Adam grinned. He would have plenty of time to think later. One thing was certain - it was going to get a lot harder before it got any easier. As he followed his father inside he just hoped that there wouldn't be any more unexpected changes for quite some time.

**THE END**

**NOVEMBER 2004**


End file.
